Bundle of Happiness
by Azura Priere
Summary: Hanya dengan keberadaanmu di sisiku memberiku begitu banyak kebahagiaan. Denganmu bersamaku, hari-hari yang kelam pun bisa kulalui. Tidak bisa lagi aku bayangkan kehidupan tanpa dirimu. Aku berdoa ke angkasa agar kebahagiaan sederhana ini akan terus berlanjut. Menatap keseharian Eugeo dan Kirito setelah petualangan mereka berakhir dari mata Eugeo. Crossposted from my AO3 account.


**Bundle of Happiness**

**Chapter 1 : Kemalasan di Pagi Hari**

_Disclaimer : SAO bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya pair utamanya antara KiriShino atau EuKiri._

* * *

Terbangun di pagi hari, melirikmu yang berada di sampingku. Tertidur dengan nyenyak dan mendengkur dengan pelan. Dirimu yang tersinari cahaya matahari pagi membelakangiku.

Wajahku terhias dengan senyuman melihatmu masih di sini bersamaku. Aku meregangkan diri, menggoyahkan kabut-kabut kengantukan dari diriku. Aku yang duduk di ranjang kita berdua sekarang bisa melihat wajahmu. Polos seperti seekor anak kucing, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengelus pipimu, menyingkirkan poni rambutmu yang menghalangiku melihat wajahmu dengan jelas.

"Kirito, bangun, matahari sudah terbit."

Mendekatkan bibirku ke telingamu, walau aku membisikkan itu terus-menerus kamu masih saja tidak bergeming. Aku ingin mengguncangmu, tetapi melihat betapa tenangnya dirimu tertidur membuatku mengurungkan niatku.

"Haha, dasar tukang tidur. Padahal dulu saat kita bekerja di ladang sebelum ikut turnamen Zakariya kamu selalu bangun ketika fajar tiba."

Diriku masih bisa mengingat awal aku berkelana bersamamu. Banyak sekali yang kamu sudah lakukan untukku. Padahal kamu sendiri kesulitan karena kamu adalah [Anak Hilang Vector], tetapi kamu masih saja mencari cara untuk membantuku.

Mungkin agak jahat untuk Kirito, tetapi aku bersyukur dia sudah diculik oleh Vector.

Karena jika bukan karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu Kirito.

Tentu aku merahasiakan kepadanya kalau sekarang aku tidak lagi berdoa kepada Stacia, melainkan kepada dewa kegelapan, Vector.

Aku yakin dia tidak akan peduli, tapi aku tidak ingin menjelaskan kepadanya mengapa aku mendadak berubah keyakinan. Akan terlalu canggung menjelaskan alasannya kepadanya.

Kukecup ringan keningnya yang terpampang di hadapanku sebelum aku beranjak dari kasur kami untuk menyiapkan diri. Aku belum bisa merapikan tempat tidur kami karena Kirito masih berbaring di atasnya, jadi mungkin aku akan memotong beberapa kayu bakar untuk tungku perapian kami.

Setelah selesai mandi dan mengganti bajuku, aku memotong beberapa kayu. Aku tidak melakukannya dengan diam-diam jadi aku yakin lambat laun Kirito akan terbangun karena keributan ini. Rumah yang kami jadikan tempat peristirahatan kami terbuat dari kayu, jadi aku bisa mendengar jelas ketika ada suara langkah kaki yang awalnya terkesan malas kemudian berjalan dengan teratur setelah bunyi semburan-semburan air berhenti.

Tidak salah lagi, Kirito memunculkan kepalanya dari jendela ruangan yang dekat dengan tempatku memotong kayu.

"Teganya kamu Eugeo, kamu taukan di hari yang indah seperti ini aku suka tidur sampai siang?"

Aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kecut karena harus bangun pagi, dan membalas perkataannya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Justru di hari dengan cuaca cerah dan angin menyejukkan seperti ini kamu harus bangun pagi, Ki. Ri. To. Kun."

"Gueh, begitu ya Eugeo… kejam, kamu sungguh kejam Eugeo... hatiku terluka, mungkin aku tidak akan memasakkanmu sarapan hari ini."

"Eeeeh, itu tidak adil!"

Mengobrol hal-hal tidak penting dan bersenda gurau denganmu tanpa dibebani apapun, ini benar-benar seperti sesuatu yang berada dalam impianku. Perbedaannya, apa yang kita miliki sekarang nyata. Bukan hanya angan-anganku semata.

Hal itu membuat dadaku meluap dengan kehangatan.

"Kirito! Kalau kamu tidak memberiku sarapan aku janji kamu tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang hari ini!"

Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, Kirito.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Sebenarnya mau lebih panjang lagi tapi karena saya sudah ngantuk dan rasanya bakal jadi WIP kalau enggak di post sekarang, akhirnya diputuskan untuk dijadikan fic pendek berchapter.

Karena ini juga untuk kesenangan pribadi, dengan membatasinya jadi cerita pendek rasanya lebih mudah menuliskannya.

Nantikan chapter selanjutnya fluff EuKiri ya! Dan kalian kalau punya rekomendasi fic EuKiri buat saya di media manapun tolong komen. Saya darurat butuh asupan TAT.


End file.
